My Demon Lover
by AngelicaAntoniaVeerRosalba
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Isabella Swan get under each other skin like no tomorrow. PS: This after New Moon Edward and Jacob left so Bella is going to college in Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All disclaimers and trademarks go to L. and Stephenie Meyer they wrote the books, and I'm**** just their puppet master.**

**Rated: M for lemons and verbal language **

**Damon POV**

**I'm going back to Mystic Falls, where I first grew up then changed into a 'soul less monster' a.k.a a vampire. I've been a vampire for 171 years changed at 24; only because I and my brother, Stefan, were changed by a girl we were both fighting for and played us like fools. I thought she was still around, that she loved me. So I searched for her years and finally realized that she was a class A bitch that used use, me for toys for her entertainment. By the time I knew that it was the beginning of the 20****th**** century. So I became a 'bad boy' I already was but got even worse.**

I guess over the years became a manwhore or whatever you humans call it. I only do it because I'm afraid to find someone and lose them and I would NEVER tell anyone that. Now my brother Stefan we haven't spoken or seen him in the last 57 years, we get along then we don't all because of that stupid bitch named Katherine Pierce that separated us. Back in the day before Katherine I and Stefan were closer then peas in a pod. We were complete opposites he was the golden boy and I was too, but also a bigger ladies man and the 'bad child'. All because of my dad, he didn't hit us or anything like that; I sure as hell wouldn't let him. He just was like lovable but at distance that we couldn't reach. He was like that after our mom died; I'm the oldest so I had more memories of her. Stefan didn't, he was only two when she got sick. Dad and I took care of her and Stefan; I took him to her when she wanted to see him not for long though, we didn't need him to get sick to. Stefan is a spitting image of our mother, green eyes and wavy brown hair. I have no idea where I got looks from but I sure as hell as blessed.

Clear icy eyes and undulating (wavy) black hair and a slim muscle build. Furthermore me and my father didn't see eye to eye because he thought that I was irresponsible and didn't care for my studies. I did but everything else was more fun and father never got that, besides he had Stefan; Stefan was his favorite because like I said he was the golden boy. That was okay for now. Once Katherine got here, she was here a few weeks before I came home from college everything went fine. Her and Stefan were close and when I came I wanted her, so I worked my way into the whatever relationship they had and sort of broke it, but not all the she still played us like fools and it got to the point that my father got suspicious and found out that Katherine was a vampire and made was keep it a secret and called the Council to get her. The night before she put vampire blood in us so when shit hit the fan our father shot and killed us.

That's how we transformed into vampires. They supposedly put her in a tomb sealed off with other vampires to rot. In Mystic Falls where I'm going to see if I can open it, I know she doesn't care but that doesn't mean that I can't fuck her. She was pretty good in bed. Over the years to get over her, I became a manwhore and drank… a lot. I also need a witch to open the tomb. Well I guess that since I'm going through all this happen I'm not that over her…dammit. I hate that she stills gets under my skin, I hope to get her out then fuck her one last time then kill her. Yes that's a good plan; I'm such a _**fucking genius. **_**I turn on the radio, I've been in silence to long; sweet I'm almost there. I looked to my right and saw that I only have sixty-seven more miles to go till Mystic Falls and adventures. I started to sing softly to myself to my favorite song; a hard core rock song. I drive a blue 1967 Chevy Camaro; it's my baby the only thing I truly love and blood, human blood. I take exit 46 off I-75 to begin my journey of my past life. After an hour-an-half I pull up to our house, where I see a familiar and an unknown one. I shut off my car and get out; walking up the gravel driveway I sniff the air to smell a couple of humans and Stefan's scent. I open the door and hear laughing and chatter, time to crash a party. I walk into the kitchen and see humans and Stefan eating. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" I smirked. "Damon?" Stefan asked in shocked. "Yes Stefan, dear little****brother of mine?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" he asked.**

"Whatever I want." I replied cockily. He frowned and opened his mouth to reply but a girl with blonde hair stopped him. "Stefan _**you have a brother?" **_**She asked stiffly. "Yes ." He replied. "Why didn't you tell us?" a soft voice asked. I looked to see who is was and stared. I whipped my head around to glare at Stefan. "Why the hell is Katherine out of the tomb?" I snarled at him. "That's not Katherine Damon, that's her doppelganger Elena." Stefan said. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Blondie yelled. "Let's all go into the living room." Stefan said frustrated. We all walked in the living room and sat down. I sat down in a chair close to the liquor cabinet. This will be the most fun conversation I ever had with my brother. I smirked. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All trademarks and disclaimers go to SM & L.J.S; sorry for the long** **wait I had a difficult time deciding how my time line was going to go. So I figured that my first chapter was going to be that was when Bella went to Forks to live with her dad and by the time New Moon rolled around that in Vampire Diaries that everything with Katherine and all the other good stuff happened already and its where Bella finished Forks High and goes to college in Virginia in Mystic Falls and the VD crew finished their high school year and going to college, but not with Bella. Bella is also a little OCC and so is Damon. Flashbacks I'm thinking are going to be in italics. I'm changing the things in the story a little bit.**

_**Two Years Later…..  
**_**DPoV: **

**Two years, two fucking long years and all this shit with Elena and Bonnie and all the other animals I see every day. Damn gets boring, well except for Klaus, we're waiting for him to come back. After all the original family was released they all met up and disappeared….for now. After turning Bonnie's mom into a vampire and Elena finally realizing that she only loved Stefan and me realizing that I was Katherine play toy. Frown, not really, stupid bitch. So we're...well I am waiting for something to happen anything! It has gotten so boring since everyone's dead or left town. I'm drinking some good Italian whiskey, the best whiskey you'll EVER have, but you can't have any because it's MINE; ALL MINE! Things went black after that. I woke up to voices around me, I open my eyes to see Stefan, Elena, and Caroline; my one time fling and blood bag, staring at me. "What?" I asked them.**

Stefan shook my empty whiskey bottle at me,"So, and whatcha' gonna do about it Steffy?" I smirked. "Damon I don't see the need to drink a whole bottle of whiskey to pass out." Stefan said frowning. "I don't need it to sleep pin head it's let loose and have fun, right Elena?" I winked at her. "Sure whatever you say Damon." Elena replied in a 'whatever' voice. "Come on guys, you NEVER let me have fun anymore!"I said in a bored whiny tone that got everyone nerves. They huffed and walked out of my room. I got up and took a shower; after my shower I got dressed in some black jeans, shirt, boxers, socks, and my favorite leather jacket. I walked down stairs to see everyone was at our house as usual. Can't a man have some privacy? "So any sign of our 'friends'?" I asked sarcastically. Jeremy rolled his eyes and said"No, nothing at all; I wonder if they'll ever come back." "Oh they'll come back alright, we got the doppelganger." I replied irritated. "Well there is a new neighbor by our house." Elena replied. "Female or male and why didn't you tell me until now?"I asked impatiently. Elena huffed and rolled her eyes at me and said"Only because I saw the moving truck today, duh."She smirked at me.

"Well, girl or boy?" I asked angrily. Elena laughed at me and said "Girl and why do you care so much?" Before I could even answer she looked at me with wide eyes and yelled "You're so disgusting Damon!" "What?" everyone asked frantically. " "Damon wants to go see the new girl to use her, because she's fresh 'meat'." Elena said angrily. They shook their heads at me and left the room except for Stefan. "What are going to try and stop me, Steffy?" I half smiled-smirked.

"No, because except when someone's in danger when do you listen to me?" "Exactly, never so just try and keep this girl alive and if you do kill her bury her far away in a other town, okay Damon?" I just my head yes at him, surprised to see him not trying to fight me on this. "Wait Stefan why aren't you trying to stop me?" I asked quietly. "Because I'm done fighting you on your feeding habits, for today, because I want to take Elena back up to her cabin for alone time." Stefan said calmly. I clapped him on his shoulder and said"Go get Steffy!" He smiled at me and mouthed 'thank you'. I nodded at him, "Stefan are you coming?" Elena asked as she poked her head around the corner. "Yea in a minute." Stefan said. "Wait ,where?" I asked.

"The Grill, as usual." Elena and Stefan said at the same time. I rolled my eyes and said"I'll meet you there later." "Okay." They said and walked out to the front door. I didn't know what to do first so I went to my room and to see where the last place where Klaus was to see if we could track him. I couldn't, I was frustrated after a couple of hours so I went down stairs to cook, yes I cook; me some lunch before I go meet everyone. I made some eggs as omelets and a BLT (bacon, lettuce, tomato). I got in my car; my baby, and left for The Grill. 

_**15-17 minutes later**_

**I arrived at The Grill to see the gang playing pool and Matt working as bus boy. I walked up to them and slung my arm around Stefan and asked "Whose winning?" "I am!" Caroline said excitingly and grinning. I rolled my eyes and tolled Tyler to scoot over because I'm playing.  
**_**Some time later**_

**We all were walking up the drive way; laughing about something Tyler said when Stefan asked Elena to go to the cabin and something about Klaus being a pussy for running away when we heard a voice say "Hey! Can you guys help me?"**

We turned and saw a female; a gorgeous female. Jeremy whispered"That's new neighbor." I smirked and walked over. "Hello beautiful, what's your name?" She stood on her tip-toes and whispered in my ear"I asked for help not to get molested." She pushed me away and looked at the others be hide me. "I'm sorry please excuse my brothers behavior; he's just a douche by nature." Stefan said. I rolled my eyes and said"I think I'm witty and charming."

The girl rolled hers at me and turned away. Stefan started to introduce everyone. "I'm Stefan and this is my douche of a brother Damon, my girlfriend Elena, her bestfriends Bonnie and Caroline, Caroline's boyfriend; Tyler and Elena's brother Jeremy."

"Well I'm Bella." I grabbed her hand and said"Welcome Bella, if you need anything just ask me and did you know Bella means beautiful in Italian?"

** "Yes I do." She basically snarled at me. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I sang at her. "No I just don't like having my space invaded by some sarcastic arrogant asshole!" Bella yelled at me and stalked into her house. Someone slapped me on the back of my head and I turned to see who it was and Elena said" Nice going Damon." I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever." We walked back to the house and I turned back to see Bella looking at me through her window, I smiled and she flipped me off and went away. I smiled big this time because I have a feeling things are going fucking crazy around here.**

**A/N: Should I do all Damon POV or put some of Bella's in there to? I'll make a poll. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AHHHH! SO SORRY I'VE HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! But life caught up with me and I went to my job, my laptop broke-I lost EVERYTHING, and I sprained my ankle at my job, and if you're wondering I'm young**** and I've also had writers block! So sorry, I promise this weekend I'll write 3 chapters and try to post them, unless my ankle calls to the doctor, so sorry again and OMG I want to thank you guys so much**** for reviews and favorite author alert! Love you all!**

**Rated-M for language and lemons **

**DPOV-**

_**Two days later...**_

**I still could not get Bella out of my head, of course I haven't been to Elena's house either because she 'banned' me. Yea right, you can't tell ME what to do! But of course to make Stefan and her happy I stayed away, I got some texts from Stefan telling me that the gang made friends with Bella, lucky basters. I didn't know why I felt so mad, maybe because I think that I wasn't the first male to start to pursue her. I shook my head; grabbed my keys and off I went to go get Bella. **

_**Hour later…**_

**Damn road side construction I pulled up at Elena's house and walked to the door and walked right in. "Well just make yourself at home Damon." Elena replied sarcastically. "I will" I said cheerily. I plop down on the couch next to someone and I look to my side and see Bella. I smirked and said "Well aren't we just cozy with the neighbors?" "Yes I am thank you very much!" She replied cockily. I smiled and thought we are going to be just fine. Sometime later Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, and Stefan called us for dinner. Jeremy came from upstairs and asked me "When did you and Bella get so cozy?" "We're not, and even if Damon tried to get with me, he couldn't." said Bella "You wound me." I said dramatically Bella rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. We all sat down to an Italian dinner. **

_**73 minutes**_

**We were all eating ice cream and watching a chick flick. In the middle of the movie Bella stopped it and we all looked at her.**

She asked us**"When were you guys going to tell me you are vampires and werewolves?" "We weren't." I said casually. Bella narrowed her eyes at me and said****"Really, why, is it was I was going to be your guys new toy?" she replied angrily.**

"Yes,** but you were going to be my**** toy, well more like my walking, talking sex blood bag."**** "Oh really?" She challenged me. "Yes really." I leaned forward and smirked. We were holding a staring contest for it seemed like days and when I looked into her eyes I could tell she was hiding something, and it was big. "Ok, ok hold on here Damon, before you piss her off and she tries to kill you, I want; no need to know how you knew we were vampires and werewolves?" Stefan asked irritated. "Fine!" Bella snapped at us.**

"First of all my cousin, because of her boyfriend is one and his family are vampires, and when I figured it out they told me about the vampires, werewolves, oh and the witches." "Also my ex-boyfriend was one but a different kind and so was my ex-best friend." Bella said looking** distanced. "Hold up." I said.**

"What do you mean ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend?" Bella rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak to me but cut short of Elena. "Bella you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to." Elena replied softly. "I know but **he didn't want me anyway." It was quiet for a few moments and Bella started to talk again. "His name was Edward, and I just transferred to Forks after I my mom remarried because her new husband was a baseball player; not a big one but enough to move around a lot so I told her I want to go live with my dad; in Forks."**

"**I came from Phoenix, Arizona and when I got to Forks it was hell on Earth for me because of it being a small town and it rained ALL the time." "So me and my dad are alike in to many ways. Anyways I move there in a middle of semester so I'm the shiny new toy EVERYONE has to bother, so I meet a couple of 'friends'; and I saw them at lunch and asked who they were and all that good shit." Bella stopped a few seconds to breathe through her nose.**

"After that I found out me and Edward had biology together; so I walked in and the minute I did he went all ridged and giving me death glares through the hour. After that I didn't see him for a few weeks, **and then**** he comes back and suddenly**** wants to be my everything." She looked us in the eyes and said "I am way different now than before, ok?" We nodded.**

"I thought that was just cool having the boy of the school with me even though he didn't flaunt it. Need to say we fell in love; or what I thought was love at the time and was really obsession, a few months after we're together trouble come around." "They were playing baseball in a field and three vampires of their kind showed up asking to play; of course being the generous people they are, they let them play and me and Edward were going home."

** "But then the hunter of the group smelled my scent and wanted to kill me; so then we went on a chase to save me and when he got close enough he bit me to drink from me; then the Cullen's; Edward's family came and killed him, finally they suck out the venom**** to stop me from changing into a ****vampire like them."**

"Edward didn't want me to be a vampire because there 'monsters' and we would always argue about it. The months past and life was good until my 18**th**** birthday. Everything went to hell after that; the Cullen's threw me a birthday party and when I went to open a present I got a paper cut and his brother; Jasper tried to attack me and Edwards freaked out. So after my birthday party Edward was cold to me and after a couple of days he wanted to talk to me. Well I thought that we were going to fix it and ne didn't, he told me that he didn't want me and all this other crap that he wasn't good for me and bullshit lies." Bella –finally-replied angrily. Bella stood up angrily and left, leaving me and other more fucking confused ****than**** ever.**

**A/N: If I seemed rushed is because I was doing that purpose ****so I could get Damon all riled up and let them get some alone time! ;] **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So my aunt came into town and stayed and to visit us and that's why another chapter was not up, and AHHHH! Thank you guys so much for the new author story and reviews! They make my day! Love you guys! PS: THERES A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR POV'S! **

**Rated-M for language and lemons**

**DPOV-**

**Bella's been avoiding us for about a month and a half after the night she spilled her guts for us. Everyone's been trying to talk to her but she has gone or has to do something. So I'm driving to her house now; to talk to her even if I have to force her down. I know she's home from her classes. I pull into her driveway and quickly walk up to her house and knock on the door. Bella opens the door and her eyes widen, she moves quickly to shut the door in my face. I slam the door open but can't get inside because of me being a vampire has to be invited in.**

****

"What do you want?" Bella asked icy. "To talk to you about how you know about us and all that other supernatural crap." Bella glared at me and scowled for what seemed forever. Bella finally asked "You're not leaving are you?" "No, not until I get answers from you." "Come in Damon." Bella sighed. We walked into her house and went into her kitchen. She sat down at her island and turned to grab her giant ass cup of coffee; and turned to me finally. "What do you want to know?"

"Who are your cousins?, Where do they live?, What are their names?" "Well my cousins on my dad side and their a pretty big family, their names are Matthew, Alex, Elvina, the mom and dad are; Matthew, Marie, and finally Rose-a-Bell." "Elvina is the girlfriend of Alex, Rose-a-Bell is the girlfriend of Matthew and Matthew is named after his dad." "I mean you can't even tell their vampires really, and I only know their vampires because they told me because they didn't want secrets between us."

I raised my eyebrow and said "Wow they're really trusting family huh?" Bella started to laugh. "What, aren't they?" Bella snorted and said "Fuck no! , they're the most monstrous people you'll ever meet." "Damn they got trust issues?" "No they just really don't like people." Bella smiled and turned to me and asked "Is that it?"

I smirked and said "Hell no!" "Now that you told me about your cousins how about your ex-lover?" Bella's eyes harden to ice and told me "Then I have to tell you about my parents because it'll never make sense without them." I nodded and gestured for her to go on. "My parents are Charlie and Renee Swan, my parent got divorced when I was a baby and my mom took me with her to live in Phoenix, Arizona; when I was old enough I spent two weeks with my dad in Forks or California in the summer." "But for a few years I didn't go see my dad but talked to him on the phone and sent him gifts from places I visited with my mom."

"My mom remarried to a guy named Phil and maybe a little too young for her but a good guy; he is a baseball player but not like a big know one." Silenced fell over us for a few minutes as Bella looked straight ahead. "Phil moved around a lot and my mom stayed home with me and I knew that made her unhappy so I went to go live my Dad in Forks so she and Phil could move around; I knew Phil would take care of her like I would." I stared at Bella in confusion at that remark.

"My mom is kind of hair-brained and what I mean is that she's constantly trying new things and not finishing things so I took care of her and everything else." Bella looked at me with her wide brown eyes and they looked glossy so I grabbed hand and sat her down with me on the couch. Bella started talking again and asked me

"I mean I love my mom I really do but I always wondered if I wasn't so busy taking care of my mom and everything what I turn out like, like a normal teenager instead of one that's seems like she's nineteen going on to forty? Does that make me a bad person for wishing that? Or if my mom had another baby I wouldn't talk to her because if I would be jealous and I would know I would get stuck taking care of it or she would take care of it and do all things she didn't do to me?" That's when I felt it; tears, Bella tears on me. I whispered "No, not all." I sat there with Bella in my arms letting her cry it all out because she needed to, I figured that Bella was strong but needed someone to be there when she was not strong; and I vowed to be that person to be there for her when she needed someone. 

_**Hours Later…**_

**I found out that I fell asleep and Bella was laying on top of me on the couch. I woke Bella up gently and Bella looked at me and blushed when she took on our laying style. I sat up with Bella and gathered her in my arms to the kitchen and asked "What do you want to eat?"**

"Umm just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I made us both sandwiches and sat down with her at the island. I asked in a quiet voice to not upset her "Are you going to tell me the rest or do you want me to leave for tomorrow?"

"No I would like you to stay the night if that's okay with you and I would like to tell you the rest." Bella said quickly and nervously. I smirked and said "Okay but no funny business Miss Swan." "Me? Never!" Bella giggled. We finished are sandwiches and Bella dragged me up stairs with her. Bella dragged me into her room and pushed down on her bed.

"Bella if you wanted to seduce me all you had to do was ask." Bella smirked and said "Bitch please, if I wanted to seduce you, you wouldn't know what hit yea." "Now I'm going to take a shower and when I get out I want you just in your shirt and boxers?" I smirked and saluted her "Yes ma'am."

I stripped down to boxers and my shirt and walked around her room and got glimpse of her life. I was staring at a picture of her, her dad and mom and saw how much she looks like the both of them. Bella came out of the bathroom in a tank top with booty shorts. I crawled in bed and waited for her to start again. Bella finally crawled under the covers with me and lay down.

"I moved to my dad's in a middle of a semester of school and Forks is a small town so everyone was already going to have their own clinch's and shit like that and the gossip was going to be horrible because it was such a small town and news traveled so fucking fast." "Me and my dad are so much alike it's not even funny, but living with him was good he did the parent stuff while I cooked, cleaned, and did that shit. I made friends fast and on my first day I saw the Cullen's in the cafeteria and asked my friends 'Who are they?' then they explained who, what, where, and where, and why. They also explained that Edward before me didn't date anyone."

"So I go on to class wondering about the Cullen's and their weird skin and all that jazz I noticed about them in lunch. When I walked in my next class I found out that Edward was my partner and I sat right next to him; when I did sit next to him he looked at me like I stabbed him with something."

"Edward also covered his nose so I thought I smelled bad but I really smelled really good to him and after that Edward disappeared for a few weeks and for some reason I missed him. Edward came back after like six weeks of not coming and he started to make a friend ship with me and that progressed into a relationship. Of course before and while we were in the relationship he tried to constantly try to tell me that he was bad for me and since I was too obsessed with being in love that I ignored it and kept a relationship with him."

I scrunched my eyebrows together and asked "Obsessed?" "Yes Edward wasn't in love with me he was just obsessed with me because of my scent, he couldn't read my mind either and lastly obsessed with being in love and not being lonely anymore.

I was also lonely and wanted someone and happy that Edward chose me instead of all those other girls in school. Anyways Edward let meet his family after I guessed he was a vampire and a straight after that he took me to play baseball with his family and then I already told you this part of the story and where James bit me and Edward sucked the venom out because he didn't me a vampire." "After and me getting hurt we had a relationship until my eighteenth birthday where I was opening a present and their newest member and brother tried to attack me when I bleed."

"Then a couple days later Edward broke up with me in a forest and told me he didn't want me, and I totally agreed with it and then tried to follow him through the forest." I looked at her said "Wow, that's it?" "No, I'm too tired to finish and I'm lucky I don't have school tomorrow." "Why?" "Because its already 3:43am Damon."

Wow I though as Bella laid down to sleep and I curled around her. Bella turned off the light and curled up to me. "Bella?" I asked. "Yea, Damon?" "Nothing never mind." "Ok and goodnight Damon." "You to Bella." As I waited for sleep to come I asked myself what was I going to ask her and theses feelings, they were strange but I welcomed them only because even though I talked to her in just one day, I felt a weird ass connection with her. I smiled and snuggled closer to Bella to fall asleep.  
_

**A/N:Tell me if I'm forgetting something because it seems like I am. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love you guys so much for all the FF Author/Story and reviews! Just to remind you there is a POLL on my profile to vote for POV until then I will continue with Damon's POV. :D**

**Rated M-Violence and language and lemons **

**DPOV-**

_**Beep…Beep…Beep….**_

**That's all I heard for the last half-an-hour because Bella keep hitting the snooze button. I reached over her and hit the off button and laid on top of Bella to get her ass up and to feel her. "Get off of me Damon, you weigh a ton." I pouted at her and said "You hurt my feelings, I think I'm going to cry." "Oh woe is, woe is me, poor little baby."**

Bella cooed at me while pinching my cheeks. I scowled and bit her hand, she bitch slapped me, I pushed her off the bed, and finally she brought me down with her and kicked me in the family jewels.

"You little cock sucking baster!" Bella screamed at me. "Bitch." I muttered. I looked up to see her stalking off to the bathroom and slammed the door.

****

I got up and figured to make her not mad I'd make us some breakfast. I flew down the stairs and made some coffee first. I got my first cup and decided to look around Bella's house some more to try to get a better glimpse at what she knows about our kind. I spot a silver picture frame, I mean they're all silver but this one catches my eye because its looks really antique. I walk over slowly and carefully pick it up and see a picture of a creature that's black, big; huge even, sharp teeth, and wings holding something; no a person and I look closer and see that person is Klaus.

I zoom into the kitchen and throw the cup in the sink shattering it to pieces.

I fucking fly upstairs and walk into Bella's room and slam open the bathroom door and stop because all I see is Bella taking a shower; well was and seeing her naked.

I feel myself tighten through my pants and look at feet, travel up her shapely legs, nice smooth thick thighs, flat stomach, portioned breast with a pinkish rose colored nipple, and finally looked at her face to see her scowling and lust in her eyes. I couldn't move, speak or anything. Bella finally got out of the shower while I was still standing there lusting after her but couldn't fucking move because my brain went dead the moment I saw her naked. "Well are just going to stand there all day or you're going to let me pass?"

Somehow I moved to let Bella passed and she went in her closet to change. I shook my head to clear the image of Bella out of my mind, for now.

** I went to go sit on her bed and looked at the picture to figure out why Klaus was getting man-handled by this…this thing! Bella came out looking like as humans would say 'emo'. Bella was looking at me angrily and asked "Why the fuck did you burst in my bathroom?" I held up the picture and asked "What the fuck is this thing in the picture and why is Klaus is being man-handled by it?" I yelled at her and got up in her face so close our noses were touching.**

"You shouldn't be snooping around then!" I smirked and said "This is what your trying to hide, this is how you know what we are!" I felt the sting before on my cheek before I knew what was happing. Bella pushed and said "Get the fuck out!"

I smirked at her and breathed "No, not after I you just admitted this!" She tried to push towards the door but I wouldn't move and vampires are stronger than humans. I grabbed her and made her look at me so I could compel her into talking.

I grabbed her chin and widened my eyes and asked her "Tell me about the picture." She spit on me and said "No and are you doing drugs?"

I let her go and asked "Do you have vervain on you, or drink/eat it?" "No!" I looked at her for any signs and saw none so I leaned close to her to smell her and found none of it in her system. I grabbed her hand and took her downstairs and sat her down at the island. I grabbed her a cup of coffee as a truce and made us the breakfast I was going to. "Do you have class today?" "No while you were downstairs my teacher emailed us today say that she was sick."

I sat down with out two plates with breakfast and nodded. All you could hear for the last few minutes was forks scraping the plates and the outside. It was getting dark outside so that means it's going to rain. "Damon will you go turn on the T.V so I can see the weather, please." "Sure." I turned the small TV on in kitchen and gave her the remote. She turned on the weather channel and the forecast came on to show it was going to storm for the next few days. I got a text from Stefan a few moments later.

_**Where are you?-S**_

_**At Bella's getting her to talk.-D**_

**I didn't text after that even though I got so many pings and dings I shut my phone off. "I just get why they can't walk over to your house; I mean my cars **_**is in the driveway**_**."**

** "Well I guess they're lazy or all of them are staying at the boarding house."**

I smiled just a bit and said "Good they can stay there, we don't need their drama." Bella laughed at that until she snorted and tried to get herself to stop; she stopped laughing 13 minutes later. I was still staring at her and when Bella looked at me she blushed and hide behind her hair. I pulled her hair back and said "Bella you never have to hide from me, okay?"

In that moment something happened between the two of us, I just don't know what though but I will make Bella is protected from now on and make her feel like she's the only girl in the world. Bella smiles softly and said "Okay Damon." We sat in a comfortable silence after that both of us smiling to ourselves. 

**A/H: Review Please! :D**


	6. AN

A/N: AHHH! I'M SO SORRY I'VE HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! But I have had serious writers block, so to make up for that when I get home tomorrow from my job I will write a really long chapter for you guys! And thanks for all the love you've guys given my story! And since I have all your attention, in some of the stories we've read on here have rape in them, and to let you all know that I will NEVER HAVE IT IN MY STORIES! I'll have some heavy petting but not rape and it does make a difference since I'll have it in my story and I don't want people just saying 'Why don't you have them rape her' like hell no. And if you're wondering why it makes I'm making a big deal about it is, I don't like it and I personally had problems like that in the past and I don't want to write about them, okay. And it wasn't full out rape it was heavy petting that was too close to it so yea again thanks for all the support you guys give me and the story! Also on the last note check my profile because there is a link to my tumbler for the pictures on what my demons, vampires, and werewolves look like for me and all the VD and SM vampire/werewolves are going to be in my story too! –Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: The only reason why I haven't updated is because I'm super lazy and had writers block. So what I did is I read a whole bunch of stories to get ideas and I finally got some! WOOOOO! So I am sorry for the long delay and for that I will write you a really long chapter to make everyone happy! :] Love you guys also for the reviews and things like that! Enjoy! Also Bella in all my stories are going to pure virgins, and if you have a problem with that then ya'll can read your dog's butt. **

**Rated-M-violence, language, lemons**

**DPOV-  
We were watching TV in mid-after noon when Bella asked me "Want to go to the park?" I raised my eyebrow at her and said "No, I don't feel like going outside only to have someone piss me off and make me have a bad day." "Well then, are you PMSing Damon?" "WHAT?" I glared at her and snarled at her. All she did was laugh. I sat up from my laying position and sat at the other end of the couch.**

"Aww did I make the poor baby sad?" Bella crawled over to me and got in my face blocking my view from the show we were watching, but my new view was even better because I could see down Bella's shirt. I smirked and said "Yes, you just burn down my ego because I'm PMSing."

"Good." Bella giggled. I pushed her off and turned to her and said "It was awesome the past few cooped talking to you, but I still need to feed; so after that I will come back over to talk some more. Also I'll need to talk to Stefan so I can assure him I didn't kill you." I winked at her. Bella looked at me with a straight face and then smiled and looked up at me. "Are you going to come back?" I rolled my eyes and said "Yes, I'm going to come back; we never did finish talking about that picture." "You are so nosy Damon, I swear that's all you do is poke and meddle with my life." "That is all I do." Bella sighed and looked up at me then said "Do it quickly, I'll get bored without you." I smirked and put on my leather jacket and left with my baby. I zoomed to our house quickly to get it over with. I patted my jacket packets and realized that I left my phone at Bella's. I shrugged and called out "Stefan where are you?". I heard nothing and walked into the kitchen to see a note on the counter _**Damon, all of us decided to go up to Elena's cabin and since we couldn't reach you, we left without you and will coming back in a week PS-Please don't destroy the house. –Stefan**_

**Geez have no faith in me at all do you? I crumbled the note and put it in my pocket for whenever I guess; I walked downstairs to the basement to our cooler. Our cooler was filled with blood, human blood of course in bags from donations. I snagged a whole handful and walked upstairs to my room to pack an overnight bag for Bella's. Once I had my duffle in hand and my hand on the door, I quickly went back to the basement to swipe more blood because I only felt super lazy and wanted to know more about Bella's past with Klaus and wanted to find out quickly. **

_**10 minutes later**_

**As I drove up to the house I saw that Bella's car was missing and I made my way to the door to find it locked. "Fuck." I swore quietly, I looked around the to see if there was a hidden key anywhere plain in sight and of course there wasn't but someone had to be stupid enough to do it; like Klaus just because I hate his guts.**

** I ran my hands threw my hair and grabbed it like it was my life line. "Where are you key?" I muttered and started turning things over and to see if I could find a key. What seemed like forever I finally found the key inside a wind chime, which was clever because they make a clanging sound and the key fits right in. I un-locked the door and locked it again while putting Bella's key on my key ring making a mental note to make a copy to put one back inside the wind-chime. I walked inside the kitchen because that's where all notes go anyway.**

I picked up a bright green note that said _**Damon I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got back and I went to call you and saw that you left your phone here like a dumb fuck you are; and since I couldn't call you to tell you where the key was I thought 'Oh well' and make you find the key by yourself. Even though I didn't know if you could get inside my house I left a note because I felt like being nice and telling you where I'll be; while you were gone I looked at my schedule to see if I had classes today and yes I did so I'm at my classes if you need to call me which by the way don't. Here's my number 989-242-8765 for calling- Bella **_**I rolled my eyes and looked around to see if my phone was in here and saw that Bella put it next to the note I programmed Bella's number in and threw away the note.**

I took off my jacket and laid it on**a chair and opened the fridge to see what she had to eat. I poked around and saw that she had nothing; I huffed and went for my bag and grateful that I brought extra with me.**

I grabbed all but 7; I think and shoved the rest in the fridge to cool. I plopped down on the couch to watch TV and wait for Bella to come home and chuckled at myself because I thought I'd never see the day where I was waiting on a woman, but here I was. 

_**3 hours and 4 minutes later **_

**I looked at the clock after what was like my millionth movie to see it was 10:43pm and she still wasn't home, I felt bored so I shut everything off and locked up; I brought my duffle upstairs in her room and stripped down to my boxers and looked around Bella's room. I started off with her dresser and opened to revel her underwear drawer and saw lace and silk. I picked them up to see all her bras, socks, and more underwear seeing there that most of them are Victoria Secrets.**

I smirked and looked under to see nothing and opened all the other drawers and more disappointment when I couldn't find anything; I moved on to her other dresser and still found nothing and I looked all over her shelves and finally made my way to the bathroom. I roughly pulled open the drawer and saw that it was makeup things and lifted them all up to reveal a hole in the bottom to see that was where Bella kept the big stuff. I brought it all out in front of me and I rifled through it to see money, jewels, documents and finally pictures.

I picked them up to see the same picture as downstairs with Klaus and the black thing; I put that one down and saw the others that looked like the boy she fell in love with. I also saw some with a other boy that looked like he took steroids and a man that looked like Bella so I assumed it was her father. I put everything away when I was done looking through the pictures and was more confused than ever because I really want to know what the hell is that black thing doing with Klaus and why didn't it kill him when it had the chance? I scrubbed my hands over my face and pulled my hair. I got up off the floor and passed by the clock to see it was 12:09am and Bella still wasn't home.

I was worried but brushed it off and checked my phone to see if recently she called me and didn't but I had a shit load of other shit from Stefan and the others. I ignored them until morning and climbed into bed confused and fell into an unfit sleep.

I groaned as I stretched and felt movement by me. I flipped over and saw that it was Bella and was still sleeping; I decided to be lazy and lay with her until she woke up.

I leaned up from the bed to see that it was only 2:56am and guessed she came home after I fell asleep and went directly to sleep. I snuggled back into Bella and pulled her close to warm me up again because she was a blanket hog. I fell into a better sleep this time only to be awoken what felt like 5 minutes later.

I groaned and asked "Why are you up this early?" "Because I had a bad dream." "What about?" I asked as I peeked at her. "I'll tell you as soon as you get up and downstairs." I groaned out loud at her and dragged myself into a shower to wake myself up a bit. I came down after what was like an hour; I sat down at the island to have a plate shoved under my nose. "Eat." Bella commanded. I mumbled under my breath and got hit on the head and looked up at her and said "Bitch." "Yup and proud of it." Bella sat next to me and we ate in quiet. After breakfast we moved to the couch and an awkward silence past before I asked again "What does Klaus have to do with your past?" "Still stuck on that one?"

"No I just haven't been fighting for my life these past few months for my life from him, of course I am!" "Clam down, dear god I thought you were having a baby." I stuck my middle finger up. "Anyways I forgot where I was so I'm going to start where Edward left me; did I tell you that yet?" "No and yes, yes you told me about Sparkle boy left you but not those after months.

"Okay, well when he left I was so in ruins, I went completely numb and shut everyone off. I thought I had everyone fooled by 'functioning' and I didn't and my dad tried to send me to my mom in Florida but I didn't want to go so I promised him that I would get better and I started hanging out with my 'friends' again and meet up with and old family friend." "We started hanging out and I realized that when I brought over some bikes I to hang out with him that he made the pain go away. Anyway his name is Jacob and we soon became bestfriends and found out that when me and Jake did dangerous stuff I saw and heard Edward." "Are you sure you're not fucking crazy?" I asked as I raised and eyebrow at her and leaned away.

** She rolled her eyes and said "Yes completely insane, anyways after that I tried to do everything dangerous to see him again and one night Jake, me and one of my friends-Mike went to see a movie and Mike got sick and while Mike got sick Jake and me sat down on some stairs and Jake promised me that he would never hurt me like Edward did and he also wanted to be more then friends but I didn't because I still 'loved' him and when Mike came out and said he was ready to go home Jake got all mad and claimed he didn't feel good and went home."**

"After that I tried to speak to him and all I got was that he was sick and couldn't talk to me because of it, eventually I got sick of it and went straight to his house and tried to reason with him, but he kept telling me that he wasn't a good friend for me and all this other shit so I tried to tell him that I could love him like he wanted me to and he said 'Bella I don't want to be your friend anymore' I of course immediately backed off and quit talking to him and he didn't try talking to me."

"Then I got my head out my ass and focused on my school work to graduate early and I did and when I did I left Forks and never looked back, I mean I still talk to my dad and all but I haven't gone back because I don't know what to do if I ever do go back." Bella sighed and looked at me. I looked at her and said "Well me and you could go so I can kick some asses."

Bella laughed at that an smiled at me and in that moment I knew Bella was going to be okay once she got everything off her chest and sorted out. Of course she also has to face her demons to make sure when she dealt with it all to get it all over with and done. But I swore to make sure she did deal with them to make her happy again and I dealt with mine so I could be happy with her because me and her were broken, but together we made a whole piece again and I didn't want us to stay broken, because it's time for our happiness.

A/H-Review and some fluff because Damon and Bella deserve it! 


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N-Thank you all for the goodies that you leave me ;) and I've been super lazy now because of I don't know so if I write you guys long chapters, will you forgive me? Of course you will because that's all what you little whores want. Love you!**

**Rated M- Violence and language**

**DPOV-**

_**A couple days later…**_

**I looked at Bella typing away at her homework because reality finally caught up with us and she had to go to her classes once again and Stefan and the whiny hoes. I **_**finally **_**looked at my phone after I turned it on to see **_**hundreds **_**of text messages from the little bitch gang. I went through some of them to see mostly the same thing except for the last couple ones from Stefan that they're going to bring some of Elena's family diaries. I deleted it and all the others that they sent.**

** "Alright well I have to go to my night class, so I'll see you later or not." I nodded at her and told her "I'm using your laptop-wait do you have a password?" "No and thanks for asking me douche bag." I smiled cheekily at "Your welcome hoe." She rolled her eyes and gave me the finger then slammed the door. "Someone has a temper."**

I smiled because I was happy that I could under her skin. I logged on to her laptop to check my email and to see if I could find any more things that can help me find out her past, I opened up ATT home page and saw that Bella was still logged so I opened her mail and saw dozens of emails from everyone, some I know others I didn't; so I opened one that said 'Mom'

_**Hey mom it's going good down here and I meet some people that are great and others I wish to shove down in a hole. College is great I talked to my professors to see how I'm doing and most of them said I was good with my grades but want me to do bigger things, but they didn't tell what kind of bigger things as usual. So I'm going to visit you at Christmas and Dad at Thanksgiving because I would like to be warm this winter. Love, Bella**_

**I wonder if I could go to see her dad with her Thanksgiving to see how much more of this puzzle I could put together before Klaus comes back and decides to kill us all. So far I have Bella moved to her dads so her mom could travel with her new husband, meet a vampire that fucking sparkles, dated fell in 'love', broke up then fell into a depression, got angry and finished school, got accepted to college down here and went to go see her cousins which I think have the biggest part of this fuckery of all.**

I got of her mail and went to the documents and folders and went through all of them except for her music and which when I tried to click on it a password page popped up and the password had to be 30 characters long. I decide to leave that one alone for now until I figure out her past from her first then break into her computer. I shut down the computer and plopped down on the couch to distract myself from the human mystery. 

_**Hours later…**_

**I woke up from a pounding on the windows and looked out to see a thunder storm making a way across the town and checked my phone to see Stefan texted me. Probably telling me that the storm held them up at the cabin **_**Damon there's a storm heading our way and will be held up till it passes. **_**I****texted back**_** We have the storm here do you still have it there?-D Yes, but not as bad as before but still strong enough to cause damage. Okay well see you whenever-D Whatever Damon. **_**I looked to see it was only 7:42pm and decide to just drink my blood bag instead of food. I see I had left the news on and just in time to see the storm will last for only few more hours.**

I looked over to the window to down to see her shelf f pictures to see the picture gone of the black thing with Klaus out of the picture and was replaced with that Jacob kid with Bella's dad and a man in a wheelchair. I growled and decided to Google Klaus and I guess what you call thing was a monster.

Grabbing her laptop and pulling up Google I typed in _**Klaus **_**and got people and ads so I typed in **_**black scaly monster **_**and got nothing but dumb things. I ran my hands through my hair and leaned back in my chair. I decided to look for vampire, werewolf, witches legends in Italy to start because that's where she said that was where she found out that they were vampires and all that other shit.**

What popped was surprising and laughable. I clicked on a link to see it lead to a page of where there was a small town in north western corner in Italy where there was a legend of where the devil sends his army of demons in forms of humans and they'll into a half vampire half werewolf has a tail and a fucking huge mouth. It also said that there black and every hundred years there was a red moon to give the devils spawn he sent up here to change and gather his or her army and starts a killing massacre.

I thought back to the picture and saw the description fit the black thing perfectly except I didn't see a red moon in the back of it so I guess that's not the devils spawn. I scrolled down to see more information on the devils spawn. It was supposed to have horns, red scaly skin, wings, razor sharp teeth, razor claws, blood red eyes with black rings around, and was very unpredictable. Then there was a section on mating on emotions.

It said that spawn will force mate with its mate just like the other demons except if spawns mate doesn't want it will in pregnant itself if female then kill the male but if male in pregnant the female and keep the female till it gives birth to the baby and will kill the mother. I thought about that and I guess it makes sense in there world but I thought about Bella and her connection to all of this, she must be a demon! That's why she's reluctant to tell me about that picture. I figured to let her tell me on her own, but will confront her soon I'm done playing games. I looked at her calendar to see it was a month and a half to November and Bella had finals to. I shut down her laptop and grabbed a piece of paper to write Bella a note. _**Bella I was running out of clothes so I went to the boarding house to get some and if I'm not here then I was too lazy to drive back over-D **_**I ran out to the car in the rain after locking up her house with my spare-which she totally knows about…I think. Then driving to the boarding house to find about Forks and more of these demons and how Klaus relates to them or why he's with them.**

I was soaked even when I used my vampire speed to get in the house. I threw all my clothes off and made a load of laundry and hopped in the shower, as I was washing my hair I realized I left my blood bags in her fridge. Well I guess I don't need them as we have a full fridge in the basement. I'll survive for now, I dressed in just some boxers and pajama pants and grabbed my laptop to go downstairs. 

_**3 hours later…**_

**I heard the sound of my phone going off and checked to see it was Stefan telling me that their leaving right now from the cabin because it was just sprinkling there.**

I looked outside to see it was still storming like a bitch so I texted Stefan _**Its still storming like a bitch here-D Thanks Damon Yea-D **_**Since they were coming home I decided to make sure there was human food in case they were hungry; I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see they had some food and walked upstairs to get my charger to my laptop. I was still looking at different web sites from that other one about the demons in Italy to see if they match. Some of them do but others are so twisted you can't tell what their trying to say. I checked the clock to see it was 1:36am and decided to text Bella to make sure she was home and alright.**

_**Are you home yet?-D Yes-B Cool, the gang coming home tonight-D Cool-B **_

_**2 and half hours later…**_

**I heard Stefan and all them pulled up and went up to my room, then realized I left my laptop down there and had to go get it. I cursed myself and dragged my feet down the stairs. I turned the corner and stopped and looked into a pair of eyes I hated most.**

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I was super tired and decided to go to bed. Again sorry for being so long without updates I've just been super lazy and busy. Again sorry!**


	9. AN2

Ahhh…I'm so sorry for not doing anything for my story but I'm busy as usual but even more busy because of school and I'm found a new love for Harry Potter will be reading and go seeing the movies! ALSO you can like Twilight and Harry Potter at the same time! But Twilight is still my favorite! So that's why, I love you all just remember for all the love you give my story so lots of hugs and kisses from Damon! ;]


	10. An3

**Ahhhh! I know it's been so long since I updated or did anything but school took over and I took some time to myself to help myself and figure things out and also I took some time to read Harry Potter! Ah fell in love with Draco and Severus so I'll be writing some of those stories and yes I've not abandon Demon Lover I've been in a rut but after Christmas or a little before I'm not sure but I'll put some chapters up, yea you guys have to wait a little longer but it'll be worth it! Love you guys so much for all the support you guys gave this story! **


	11. An4

**Ello my people I have come to tell you that I've got my new computer and am going to start posting again: D so in about two weeks another chapter will be up. Thank you all so much for being patience: D love you!**


	12. Chapter 8

**Hey again I'm so sorry guys for like ignoring you and things but thanks who stuck this long with me and yea, love you guys! This is where we left off in CH.7 and where I left a cliff hanger with Damon.**

_**DPOV…**_

"**Well, well, well look who we have here!" I said clicking my tongue at her. A.k.a Katherine the girl I fell in 'love' with. She rolled her eyes at me and I then asked her "What do you want?" "Well since ummm, ya' know Klaus is trying to kill me and I lead him off my trail for a while I thought I came back here to stay and hide." "Uhh, how about no? Or how about fuck no?" "Hmmmm yea lets go with the second one?" She glared at me and I smiled at her. We stood then until my phone broke the silence. **

"**Ello?"**

"**Hey, Damon I am home and bored so I'm coming over to stay the night since Stefan and the peeps won't be home until, well whenever and yea see you in ten minutes."**

"**Well then.", I murmured. "I guess you're going to meet Bella then Katherine and don't think she's going to like you." , I smirked and thought I**_** really**_** hope she doesn't like her. I walked downstairs with Katharine behind me.**

_**10 minutes later….**_

**Bella pulled up in her car, it looked different then last time I seen it but I never really noticed her car. I opened the door before she could knock like the gentlemen I am.**

"**Hi, Damon."**

"**Hey, Bella." **

**She tried to walk past me but I stopped here before she could and said, "To enter the house you have to give me a kiss." **

"**Really?, A kiss?"**

**I smirked and said "Yes."**

"**Well that's not so hard."**

**I raised my eyebrows up at her because she didn't show any kind of feelings for me except irritation and other things. She grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me close and I closed my eyes. I felt her breath on my lips and then she kissed my cheek and pushed me into the door. **

"**Excuse me what was that?" I said shutting the door.**

"**Well you said you wanted a **_**kiss**_** but didn't say **_**where**_**." Bella smiled cheekily and plopped down on the couch. **

"**Well, well, well what do we have here? A snack you brought me Damon, how sweet."**

**Bella raised her eyebrows and said "Bitch you're going to be the snack in a minute." **

"**Ladies enough, enough there's plenty of Damon to go around." **

**They looked at each other and laughed.**

**I rolled my eyes introduced them. "Bella this is Katherine, Elena's doppelganger and Katherine this is Bella." **

**I walked over and moved Bella's feet and put them on my lap and hoebag sat in the chair across from us. We stared at each then my phone beeped to say that I had a text from someone. I looked at it to see it was from Stefan.**

_**Hey the storm stopped so we're heading home tonight to make home by morning-S**_

_**The storm just started brother-D**_

_**What does that mean?-S**_

_**Katherine's here warn the others or you can stay up there-D**_

_**Well fuck, no we'll come home and okay thanks for warning us in advance-S**_

_**Yup-D**_

"**Stefan and the others are coming home, they'll be here by morning."**

"**Cool."**

**Hoebag smirked and said "How's little Elena? Still fighting over her?" She looked at Bella to see if she could get a reaction from her but Bella was too busy looking at her phone and I smirked and hoebag frowned. **__**I saw that Bella was texting someone so I waited a minute then snatched the phone out of her hand and ran across the room with it. I looked at it to see that she was texting someone named **_**Bitch Lover**_**. I started to read over her text messages.**

_**Did you go there yet?-BL**_

_**You mean down there?-B**_

_**No, the fucking North Pole, of course down there!-BL**_

_**No, *cough* bitch *cough* sorry I'm sick.-B**_

_**I'm sure you are *sneeze* slut. Sorry that HAD to come out! **____**-BL**_

_**Whate**_

**It stopped there because I took it out of her hand and when I looked at her she was pissed. **

"**What's down there mean? Hmmm miss secret?"**

"**None of your fucking business that's what it means douche bag."**

"**Well then, frosty." **

**I handed her phone back and walked down stairs to get me blood bag. I poked it with a straw because I can't be a slob and eat it right out of the bag like Stefan; you've got to have some manners. I sat back down where I was before and saw that Bella scrunched up in a ball **_**still texting.**_** She glared at me before she looked down back her phone. I stuck my tongue out at her and turned on the TV. I just then realized that hoebag still hadn't moved or anything which is really unusual because she has to be in everybody's business and fuck up everything like she does everything and every time. I turned on the news channel to see if there was any attacks **_***cough* hoebag fault's *cough*. **_**There wasn't anything but boring things. **

"**Well I just be going on my way then." Said hoebag and before I could answer because she did want to stay she flew out the door. **

"**What was that about?" said Bella.**

"**How should I know how the crazy bitch thinks?"**

"**Well you're the one who dated her!"**

"**That doesn't mean shit."**

"**So?" Bella crossed her arms and looked at me, "You did spend some time with did you not?" **

"**Well yea but-"**

"**No buts even if you dated someone and hate them you have to notice something's about them." **

**I smirked and flashed over to her and pinned her underneath me. "Well I guess that's means we're dating because I notice a lot of things about you Bella."**

"**I meant the **_**real dating **_**you idiot where you kiss and hold hands and stuff like that."**

"**Well we can do that… in my bed." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she giggled at me and pushed me off of her.**

"**We'll see." **

**I smirked and pulled her close to me and she stayed there, I smiled and wrapped a blanket around us as the night wore on.**


	13. Chapter 9

**Ahhhhh I'm so sorry guys for posting late as always! I'm such a lazy person! :[ anyways here's another chapter for people still hanging on dearly!**

_**DPOV…**_

"**Awww look at them, they're so cute together!"**

_**Giggle**_

"**God Bonnie you are so loud!"**

"**Shut up Elena you twat!"**

"**Bonnie stop being mean to me!" **

"**Well if would shut up so I can take pictures, then I wouldn't call you bad names now would I?"**

"**Well it doesn't matter because I already took the pictures while you two were arguing."**

"**Well done Caroline."**

"**Don't give me that look Bonnie-**_**sniff-**_** because I take better pictures!"**

_**Giggles**_

**We must have fallen asleep because they were already here, fucking bitches.**

"**Is that Damon and Bella?"**

"**No it's fucking Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny." I said getting up and detaching myself from Bella. I head some yelps, thumps and laughter before I opened my eyes to see all the girls on the floor with their phones in their hands laughing. I narrowed my eyes and they shot up to only run into Stefan and crash in the door way. **

"**Oomph." Said, Stefan. I smirked and walked towards them in the doorway but before I could get to them I was stopped by Stefan because he said "We need to talk." **

"**Okayyyyyyy." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously when we walked outside and in the woods a little way. **

"**Is this about Katharina?" I asked bitterly. **

"**Yes, we have to find out what's she doing here again." **

"**Well duh Stefan, geez you think I'm stupid?"**

"**No." He said huffing at me.**

"**Relax Stefan I'll find out what's up to." I said and walked away. **

**Ahhh I know it's really short and a cliff hanger I just have really bad writers block and I need help with this decision should Katherine die or not? I'll put a poll on my page. Love you guys! **


	14. Poll

HEY GUYS THERES A POLL ON MY PROFILE THAT I NEED YOU GUYS TO ANSWER! ITS YOUR DECISION THAT MAKES THE REST OF THE STORY!


	15. Chapter 10

Thanks guys so much for sticking with the story! Love you guys so much! And there is some sensitive things in here so if you have a problem you might want to just skip this chapter or skim through it.

DPOV

After that talk to Stefan about Katherine and the thinking about all those stupid games she plays I made a decision. That decision was to kill her; I was done with her and her games. I thought about it being tonight but I think I'll try to get information before I try to kill her but if she doesn't give I'll just rip her fucking head. I walked into the house to just see Bella lounging on the black leather couch in the living room. I walked over to her and plopped down beside her asking her;

"Where'd all the other go?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes and got up to go into the basement to get a blood bag to feed from and walked up the winding stairs into my room; it was a big room with a California King size bed that sat on a iron bed frame that was black; my bed sheets were a light grey silk and my walls were a beige color and a whole was a pair of French doors with a balcony that was attached to it. I plopped down on my bed and looked up the ceiling while thinking of how to get Katherine to tell me more about Klaus and her past with him. I fell asleep soon after that and when I woke up to check the time on my clock it read _7:29p.m._ I didn't hear anything as I lied there for a few minutes so I guess everyone was gone. When I walked downstairs I found out I was wrong, what I found was Katherine sitting on the couch just lying there and I quickly pounced on the opportunity to ask her then dispose of her.

"Well look at what we have here." I said smirking at her.

She opened one eye to look at me and then gave me the finger.

"No thanks." I sneered at her.

"What's your problem?" she asked while sitting up at looking at me head on.

"You." I said while sitting on the opposite end of the couch from her.

We looked at each other for a while before I asked her

"What do you know about Klaus?" "And don't you dare lie to me because I know when you're lying!"

She rolled her eyes and asked :

"Why should I tell you?" "What's in it for me?"

"I won't kill you." I lied through my teeth.

"Yea because that's a good reason for me to tell you what I know about Klaus." She scoffs and starting walking away when I raced over to her and grabbed her throat and threw her against the wall. She growled at me and I ran out the door to get her to chase me into the forest. I was hiding behind a tree when she came running out and then I pounced on her before she could get me. I pinned her to the ground and snarled at her:

"Tell me what you know about Klaus you little bitch!"

"No!" she yelled as she tried to kick me off of her. I picked her up by her neck this time and started to strangle her then dropped her down when she started to claw at my hands.

"You ready to talk?" I yelled in her face.

"No!" she yelled again and went to get up I kicked her in the back of her leg to make her fall down on the forest floor. I then grabbed her by her hair and sunk my teeth into her neck and started to drink her blood. She was screaming but I let her because no one could hear her and when she stopped moving I dropped her on the ground, then I grabbed her bracelet that protected her from the sun and look at a tree nearby and grabbed its branch; broke it into two and stabbed her through her heart to make sure she was dead. I put her bracelet deep into my pocket in the front of my black jeans and walked back to the house to get a shovel to bury her body. I quickly got the shovel out of the shed and zoomed back to where she was and she was still there. I dug a hole ten feet away from where she was laying and climbed out of the hole then dragged her body with the branch still in her heart to the hole and looked at her one last time. She was sickly gray with her veins protruding out of her skin, her eyes dead drown and veiny. I kicked her into the hole and had a great idea pop into my head. I ran back to the house and into the basement where we grew ravine and put some gloves on to grab some to put into her grave. I ran back to it and dropped it all over her body and where it hit her skin sizzle, I smiled in a sick fashion. I filled the hole after that and grabbed two sticks that were lying on the ground and pressed them hard enough together to stay together and formed a shitty looking cross, but it was a cross none the less. I smirked and then thought it was sad not to get the information but it wasn't enough to go through her games for it. I put back the shovel and gloves in their proper places and thought it was a time for celebration for that little business done. I walked over the liquor cabinet and got a shot glass then some scotch; I walked over to the fridge into the kitchen and got out some blood bags to mix it with the scotch. I put on some rock and roll while I danced around the house celebrating that Katherine was dead and I was the one who killed her. I finally stopped drinking out of my glass after two and just grabbed the bottle of scotch and soon was drunk. I fell down on the couch when I felt sleepy and started shouting:

"I did it! I did it!" I laughed at that and soon fell asleep clutching the bottle of scotch to my chest. The gang found me like that rock and roll blasting through our stereo and me asleep on the couch with the empty bottle of scotch to my chest.

"Damon?" "Damon are you okay?" asked Stefan as he shook me awake.

"I'm great!" I said as I set the bottle on the side table and turned off the music and turned around to look at the gang. Bella came forward and asked:

"What happened?" she looked warily at me. I smiled at her and said

"Something great and I'll tell after I take a shower." I said to her, but all of them heard me say it. I walked up the stairs and out of sight.

_39 minutes later….._

I was dressed and ready to tell them what happened. I walked back into the living room and told them to all sit down.

"Why?" asked Caroline.

"Because you night be shocked." I smirked at them. After that I launched into the story of killing Katherine and the looks the passed over their faces was something I suspected from them. Horror, shock, and anger mostly from Stefan. He got up in anger and yelled at me:

"Why did you do that?" "Now we don't have any information on Klaus or what hell she was doing here!" yelled Stefan.

"So what?" I yelled back at him. "It wasn't like she was going to give it to us any way without something happening to any of us because of her little games that she would've drag us into get the information from her." I said to him in a steely voice.

"Well how would you know?" he snarled at me.

"Because I tried to get her to tell me before I killed her but she didn't so I killed her." He doesn't need to know that I didn't try very hard but I did try to get her to tell me those things but what the hell right? She's gone is all I care about. Stefan sighed. I clapped him on the shoulder and said

"Now it's no worries about her." I said.

"No, now we just got to worry about Klaus spontaneously popping up and trying to kill us, yea no worries Damon." Stefan said while he stalked out of the room. I looked at the gang and they all look at me with their eyebrows raised and I just smirked and walked away from them. Now I just got to get Bella alone and long enough alone to talk to her about Klaus and her maybe being a demon.


	16. An5

There's a link on my profile that shows you what I imaged them to be and other picture of like Damon's bedroom or their house ect.


End file.
